


A Heart to Heart Over Dessert

by demonkidpliz



Series: Mahabharata Modern AU [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern AU, although not really, there is a fair amount of swearing so profanity alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkidpliz/pseuds/demonkidpliz
Summary: Keeping a relationship secret is tough work. Thankfully, the desserts help.
Relationships: Arjuna/Subhadra(Mahabharata), Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)/Rukmini (Mahabharata)
Series: Mahabharata Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808305
Kudos: 13





	A Heart to Heart Over Dessert

Krishna fumbled with the lock till the door finally gave away. He opened it wide with a flourish, stepping into the hall and switching on some of the amber lights.

Rukmini followed him inside, with less certainty. “What is this place?”

“Dau’s flat. He keeps it for emergencies such as these,” came the reply.

Rukmini deposited her bag on the sofa, “Your brother has a flat? But don’t he and his wife live with you and your parents?”

Krishna nodded, “He keeps it empty. Subhadra and I borrow it sometimes. You should see Uddhav during campaign times. He turns it into a full-blown headquarters.”

He walked over to the fridge. “There should be a strawberry cheesecake in here somewhere."

Rukmini came and stood by the dining table, arms folded. Krishna bent over momentarily, trying to find the cheesecake before straightening up.

“On second thought, we should leave dessert for later,” he suggested, walking up to her, an all too familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye. Rukmini smiled despite herself, her arms coming to embrace his tall shoulders, even as his dark, slender fingers framed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Not wanting to waste any time, Krishna grabbed her by the waist and helped her onto the table. He stood in between the v of her legs, his hands raking the roots of her hair as he kissed her into oblivion.

Caught up in the unbridled passion of their making out, Rukmini’s fingered clawed for purchase against the back of Krishna’s shirt, pausing momentarily to roam through his curls. Krishna kissed her with such furious, single-minded concentration, that Rukmini leaned back, almost smiling. Not that she was capable of much coherent thought at this point.

Krishna’s hands had left her hair and were now tracing her collarbones and the front of her navy blue shirt with the cute gold buttons. One of his hands lifted the fabric ever so slightly to trace blunt fingernails down her back. She shivered at the contact. His fingers traced the waistband of her jeans before finding the button and unbuttoning it. Rukmini let out a small gasp, as her eyelids fluttered open, and she spotted something from the corner of her eye.

“Motherfucker!” she exclaimed pushing Krishna away with all her might and leaping off the table.

“What?” Krishna asked, his sex-addled brain momentarily unable to process this unwarranted reaction, “WHAT?” he repeated incredulously, the haze now clearing somewhat.

Rukmini’s source of interruption stopped in its tracks and let out a scream. “WHAT THE FUCK KANHA BHAIYA?!”

“WHAT THE FUCK SUBHADRA?” demanded Krishna, jumping out of his skin, “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Subhadra stood there barefoot, in striped pyjamas and an old, faded, yellow tee that used to belong to one of her brothers. In one hand she clutched a towel which she had been using to wipe her long, wet, recently showered hair. “I was coming here to have dinner. WHICH IS WHAT PEOPLE DO ON THE DINING TABLE. What the hell are you two doing here?”

Krishna began unhelpfully, “Well, Rukmini and I were about to…”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Subhadra interrupted.

“Oh God!” a mortified Rukmini spoke up, her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry, Subhadra!”

“You!” Subhadra started suddenly, “How long has this been going on?” she demanded.

Rukmini opened her mouth to say something but Krishna cut in, “You don’t want to know.” he said, shaking his head.

“We carpool to college. I decorate all your projects for you.” Subhadra said accusingly.

“Oh, it’s been going on longer than that!” Krishna laughed, stopping quickly when both the women gave him the look.

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Krishna, changing the topic, “What are you doing here?”

Subhadra stared morosely at the floor, “Didn’t feel like being around everyone at home today. There’s just so many people.”

Krishna sighed, “Come, sit,” he said, steering his sister to the dining table. He took out the cheesecake from the fridge and fetched three spoons. Rukmini and he sat down on her either side and began helping themselves to the delicious dessert.

“Arjun giving you trouble?” Rukmini asked, sympathetically.

Subhadra shook her head, mournfully, “Not Arjun so much as Panchali,” she said, in between mouthfuls, “Mmm, this is so good.”

“Panchali?" asked Rukmini, turning towards Krishna, "Where did this new complication come from? Also, who made this? This is amazing!"

"Compliments of chef Bhimsen Pandav. He sent it over to Dau as a thank-you gift," Krishna said, helping himself to another spoonful.

“The problem is, I think Arjun actually likes her and I don’t know how I feel about that. UGH. Feelings suck. I wish I didn’t have any.” said Subhadra digging into the cheesecake crust with her spoon.

Rukmini patted her head, “Don’t worry, maybe it’ll sort itself out.”

“Or maybe you should tell Arjun how you really feel,” suggested Krishna, licking his spoon.

“Yeah, not everyone is like you, Kanha Bhaiya,” Subhadra said, shaking her head.

Rukmini got up, “I’m going to make a move. I trust that you’ll take care of her,” she said to Krishna, “Make sure she doesn’t eat all of the cheesecake. It’s too rich, she’ll get sick.”

She picked up her bag and turned to leave. Krishna walked her to the door.

“Can’t we just stay here for the night?” Subhadra asked.

Krishna frowned, “Did you tell Dau you were borrowing the keys to his flat?”

Subhadra shook her head, “Did you?”

“No,” said Krishna, cheerfully. “Maybe we should head back, and face the music.”

Subhadra nodded, helping herself to one last spoonful. Krishna put the half-eaten cake away.

“You know, I didn’t tell her how I felt. Rukmini, I mean. I made it as apparent as day. But she was the one who made the first move.” said Krishna, fixing his sister with an all-knowing stare.

“Yes, my whole life depends on the day Arjun does that,” Subhadra sighed, staring at her spoon.

“If you liked him all along, why did you never say anything to him before?” her brother pointed out.

“Ugh. Because he's always seen me as Vasu Mama's daughter. Like an annoying little sister. Besides, he's totally besotted with Panchali. And can you blame him? If it comes down to him choosing between Panchali and me, why would he ever go for me? I mean have you met Arjun?”

“Fair point,” Krishna nodded, snatching the spoon from her.

Subhadra aimed him a swift kick, one that Krishna deftly avoided as he walked up to the faucet to rinse the three spoons.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have lied in the first place. Or come clean to Arjun as soon as Panchali arrived,” Krishna shrugged.

“Oh come on. This, coming from a man who practically lies for a living?” said Subhadra, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t lie. Not when it comes to matters of the heart,” he replied, unceremoniously sticking the spoons in the cutlery stand.

“No. Those you just keep secret.”

Krishna sighed, “Go change and then let’s go home.” When she didn’t respond, he lifted her bodily from the chair. “Come on sis, who knows, maybe Rukmini’s right. Things will sort themselves out somehow. Maybe the magic of your homemade brownies will stir something deep in the cockles of Panchali’s heart. Now for god’s sake, stop sulking and let’s make a move.”

_The end_


End file.
